So In Love With Two
by Oceanic815
Summary: Sawyer has always been known as a ladies' man. But this time he's in love with two. Sawyer has to go back and forth and keep them a secret from each other. Review or i will not continue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. **

Sawyer was a con man before he came here, he told me that. It feels good that he would trust me like that... but i feel weird and uncomfortable around him now.  
It doesn't stop me from loving him.. but just worries me, how do i know hes not married back home, does he have kids? i just dont know... when i was frustrated about that all i could think about is how he was no different than me i tricked everyone.  
That is what ran threw Quicks mind as she sat waiting for Sawyer to come back from hunting

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Hey Sawyer... one thing before you go... Do you think that anyone else survived our crash," Kate asked

" No way, Freckles, dont you think that they would have found us or tried to see if anyone else was here..."

" I guess so, I love you.."

" ditto"

Kate gave a sarcastic smirk and went to her tent...

Sawyer turned off his charm and ran to were his temporary home was... WITH QUICK

Quick and Kate seemed so alike to him. Maybe thats why he felt responsible for the both of them ...

"Hey Quick!"

"Hey Sawyer!"

"I missed you"

" Ditto"

"Why do you go out hunting so much, you never go fishing right down here on the beach or anything, you always have to go way into the woods..."

" I'm sorry Quick. I hope you don't think that i am trying to get away from you."

"No.. I don't think that... but it just seems like your going somewhere, somewhere i don't know about..."

Sawyer was quiet... it made Quick nervous... what was he hiding from her...?

* * *

**Please review and be brutally honest. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback...

Quick!!!!!!!!

Quick turned looked at the man who called her and went into a daze she imediately lost her balance and fell right off her skateboard.  
She remebered his face hi skin his touch...

" Get out of here Johnny i told you no one calls me that anymore my name is Niki.  
" Why are ypou doing this to me Quick, i miss you, teh kids miss you, thats including DJ.  
She gave a smerk and kind of laugh.. then she immediately stopped knowing how he loved her smile and her.  
the thought dissapeared and she immediately went back to being mad..

" Why are you here, I old you i never wanted to see yopu again, the kids can live without me they did before and besides i lead a totally different life know.  
" What, Some punk chick who doesnt know what to do with her life"  
" Hey you need to calm down you were the one who came here..., and you know i shouldnt even waste my time talking about what use to be, you lost me Johnny, im not coming back.."

Johnny walked away, he knew what he was leaving behind, the woman of his dreams, the pone who lit up his darkest days, the one who could always make things better... but she changed now she was a new person who he couldnt seem to change no matter what he did...

(back on the island)

Sawyers thoughts...

Why have i been keeping this from Quick, she needs to know.  
I know why I have, the Doc has to always steal my woman, what do they see in him...

Kate ran up to Sawyer... Sawyer... she barely had any breath... its Jack he was playing with Aaron and then Claire told us that something big and black knocked him over the head...

"Well is he alive...?"

"Yea, he has a concusion"

"This island freaks me out, but at least for a while there will be know interuptions while we are having a fun!"

Kate didnt laugh, smile, she just kissed Saw yer and walked away...

Sawyer felt liek a little kid after his first kiss everytime she did that... he was glad he had her...

Sawyer realized how long he had been ouy "Hunting"... and he ran back to where Quick was, only to find she wasnt there...

To his relief she was just "tryi0ng"... to fish at the bottom of the beach, he walked up to her and sqeezed, her she was startled at first, but then she knew it was him and gave a sigh of relief...

Why does Sawyer remind me so much of Johnny...

"What?" Said Sawyer

Did I say that out loud...

Yea you did... who in the world is Johnny...

Umm... forget about it its not important...

No who the hell is Johnny...

Sawyer just let it go he is no one he is a nobody

I have to go ill be back 

Sawyer ... stop... dont go

Sawyer was running to Kate...

but Quick didnt know that...

Quick followed him quietely so he coudlt hear.  
he got half way to where Kate was and he fell to his knees crying

... Why? 


	3. Chapter 3

Quick was speechless, this was Sawyer, Sawyer doesnt cry just for no reason, and he wouldnt be crying about Johnny because he doesnt even know him...

Sawyer, Quick ran up to him forgetting the fact that she had been following him trying not to be seen.  
Sawyer quickly tried to hide that he had been crying and he said what are you doing here i told you never to follow me out, that was for your safety Quick...

"Sawyer, i can take care of myself im not a little girl.."

" Who is Johnny I have to know, was his last name Masters," " How the HELL did you know that, Sawyer... dont play with me,"

O God!!!!!!!!!!!! sawyer yelled...

He yelled and screamed... this was really scaring Quick, it made her nervous..

The Doc was better it was only a small concusion... he could walk straight now... the Doc heard five or more screams they were screams that could stop a heart...

Sawyer suddenly was out... what was happening to him... it felt liek something was taking control over him, him,  
his body, his mind everything that he was semmed not to be his anymore...

Sawyers Flashback/Dream...

Hey you...

What do you want from me.  
Your life!

Bang Bang Bang

3 shots to the chest

I ran over to body only to find i didnt kill who i wanted to killl i killed [someone totally different...

Sawyer was narrating his own dream

I opened the wallet and it was Johnny Masters

Why he was 23 to young to die...

Why did I feel bad about killing someone... that was nothing new to me .  
I have killed alot of people...people ...people...

Quick was scared...she didnt no what to do she was no doctor...

Quick carried a gun on her for protetion... and today she was glad she had it...

Jack was talking to claire... and then he started running... running fast ... he had to sve whatever was screaming like that... Kate usually followed jACK EVERYWHERE AND SHE WASNT ABOUT OT STOP N0W...

It was only about a half a mile to where sawyer and Quick were so it didnt take the doc long to get there was soon as Quick saw him running down the beach he she pulled out her gun and Jack came to t a quick stop. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I dont want to hurt anyone! Jack said. Jack was scared even though he had a very good way of hiding his fears. He saw Sawyer and asked if he was okay..

Quick was thinking to hersekf.  
Does he think he is ok or something because he is passed out. Then she yelled to Jack.. "Who are you?"

Jack answered her "Jack!"

Quick did not really know what to think! 

Sawyer had reassured her that no one else could of survived their crash but why wa she crying a half a mile away from where they were. It just didnt make sense.

Im a doctor I can help Sawyer, just put the gun down i dont want to hurt anyone here.

Quick loved Sawyer to much to deprive him of this doctor or Jack so she let him come over. She held the gun close to her. Her finger on the trigger. Her hand around it. It was so cold.

Jack worked on Sawyer and when he finally came back he was teary eyed and he saw Quick and Jack in the same place and he didnt know what to do.

Once he was better and more awake.. he found himseld at the other camp the one where Kate was and Jack, but Quick was there too.

Quick gave him a while before talking to him. He knew it was going to be bad and he that Quick wasnt going to stay by herself she was going to stay here and he was going to see her everyday until they got rescued.

"Hey Sawyer!".. Quick yelled

Hey, he said!

The only thing that Sawyer was worried about was Kate findind out that he had been with Quick and her! He realized how self centered he could be sometimes.  
Kate still didnt know that Sawyer had been with Quick all she knew was Jack founf her .  
Quick just stared at Sawyer for a while, and he just stared right back.  
She just couldnt bring herself to be mad at him... and she didint know why... she should be furious at him at this point...

Sawyer was just as surprised when Quick just walked away without saying another word. Jack went up to Quick as Sawyer walked away to go see Kate...

"Hey Freckles..." "Hey Sawyer"

Sawyer loved her... right? He thought he loved her but what about Quick? 


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chappie is extremely short but I haven't updated this story in a LONG while so I thought i would.**

**I dont know where to go with this story anymore...**

**If anyone had any ideas put then in a review and i will most likely used them. the ideas would be GREATLY appreciated! REVIEW! please **

What about Quick? That one question went through his mind about a million times in one minute. He loved Quick they had been through so much together but Kate…

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled and when she came closer he threw her into a hug.

"What happened?" she said. "Jack told me I was so scared that I could of lost you…"

Sawyer just kept hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, really hoping Quick wasn't watching, but he knew she probably was. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm going to catch up with the new girl" Sawyer said playing along.

"Okay, I promised Claire I would watch Aaron while her and Charlie took a walk so I'll see you later." Kate told Sawyer.

"Okay, babe see ya" Sawyer replied smiling sheepishly.

They went their separate ways. Sawyer walked over to where Quick was sitting.

"Hey Quick" he said in a low voice. Quick took his hand and pulled him out of hearings way.

"You knew, Sawyer you knew!" She said in a low scream and started hitting him.

"Whoa, Whoa" Sawyer said blocking the hits with his arms.

"Why'd you do it Sawyer huh? Why?" She said. She was crying now.

"I wanted you for myself! No one else is supposed to know you're here. It was only suppose to be you and me, together forever. Soon it will be" Sawyer pulled out a gun and pointed it at Quick.

"Sawyer! What are you doing! " She screamed as loud as she could this time. No one came running right away. When they heard a gunshot and then another scream. Than Jack came running and so did Kate. Kate fell to her knees and screamed.


End file.
